


чернильно-чёрный час

by Segen



Series: цвет нашей музыки [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Guilt, Lowercase, M/M, Madness, Multiple Selves, Not Happy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: он ненавидел голоса как никогда.он ненавидел то, что за воспоминания они подкидывали ему именно сейчас.он ненавидел эти флэшбэки.и хотел все исправить.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: цвет нашей музыки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657453
Kudos: 2





	чернильно-чёрный час

**Author's Note:**

> Queen - White Queen

он просто подыхал изнутри. разлагался как труп у обочины. гнил, словно он кусок мяса в помойке, словно даже бродячая шавка к нему не подойдет — такой вот гнилой.  
в помойке своей блядской жизни.  
ему казалось, что нихера не было хорошо с самого его рождения.  
пока не появился _он_.  
весь, блять, такой _правильный_ и _красивый, и гребаный боже только знает, сколько еще подобных слов он готов был влить ему в уши._  
да, ну и что с того, что он их не услышит больше никогда? что, блять, с того?!  
 **потому что блять мы пытались Уэйд.**  
 _мы пытались, большой парень, правда. он так нам нравился, с самой первой встречи нравился._  
заткнитесь. заткнитесь хотя бы на одну сраную минуты.  
пальцы судорожно сжали безвольную руку, грудная клетка завздымалась еще чаще. на первый взгляд это выглядело как приступ гипервентиляции, но нет, он просто боролся с _собой и воспоминаниями_ , сидя уже бог (а он, этот сукин сын, есть вообще?!) знает сколько времени на коленях и прижимая к себе самого настоящего ангела.

— значит так, Дэдпул, мы ставим тебя в пару.  
«надеемся, что ты не натворишь бед», — вот что говорил взгляд Старка, ну, типа, весь его вид.  
 _если культурно, ребят, а если нет, то мы типа в жопе._  
да подумаешь, нас будто не убивали ни разу, не бзди, Белый.  
и этот всратый диалог, что ради приличия они вели в больной шизофреничной голове, был прерван появлением нового действующего лица.  
 _ **вау.**_  
Дэдпул присвистнул, выражая таким образом согласие со своими голосами.  
— блядский Старк, ой, прости, малыш, дядюшка Дэдпул не хотел выражаться перед _ребенком_. и, насчет этого, _Тони_ , — о да, как перекосило это филантропское лицо, — какого черта здесь делает это дитя?  
кто бы поверил, что наемник будет так переживать из-за этого? ага, никто. но — поглядите! — Кэп на это только хмыкнул (да-да, эта великая американская задница тоже здесь присутствовал):  
— это и есть твой напарник, Дэдпул. к слову, сыворотка Беннера не даст тебе сказать или написать хоть слово о том, что ты здесь узнаешь. включая его, — и чертов Старк с головы до ног обвел рукой парнишку. и кто он, нахрен, такой?..  
 **они охренительно шагнули вперед со всеми этими своими технологиями. может чисто для тебя раз ты Болтливый Наемник?**  
очень лестно, ага.  
— привет, — по степени застенчивости и милоты парнишка был сравним разве что с заносчивостью Старка и уэйдовской любовью к мексиканской кухне и единорогам. — мистер Роджерс, сэр, мистер Старк, здравствуйте! я пришел, как вы и просили, извините за опоздание, просто меня задержали, мне очень стыдно, правда, я…  
— хэй, пацан, ты и мертвого заговоришь, тише!  
Уэйд мог поклясться чем угодно, хоть кокаиновой нычкой Эл, что это было сказано в его сторону.  
— что тут, мать вашу через раз, происходит?  
тут парнишка повернулся в его сторону, и его детский ротик сложился в идеальную букву «о», а глаза засветились восторгом. восторгом? чего, блять?  
 _— боже, ты и правда Дэдпул?!_  
 _ **должны признать, что нам он нравится, Уэйд. ты только посмотри на этого милашку. давай украдем его у Старка?! пожалуйста!**_  
 **ты же тоже его хочешь и плевать что он выглядит как семиклассник.**  
— Уэйд, ты в порядке? — сраный кокс, о нем беспокоится сам Кэп. охренеть.  
— Питер, — так вот какое имя у этого ангелочка, как у святого. иронично, иронично, — это Уэйд Уилсон, он же Дэдпул, он же твой напарник на эту миссию. вместе вы справитесь просто идеально. а это…  
и пока наемник со скептицизмом смотрел на говорившего все это Кэпа, парнишка каким-то хером оказался рядом с ним. мужчина перевел на него свой взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как ему сейчас протягивали свою узкую ладошку с красивыми пальчиками для рукопожатия:  
— Питер Паркер!  
— я не работаю с детьми! ищите кого-нибудь другого, Мстители, — хмыкнул Уэйд и поднялся со стула, возвышаясь над пацаном на добрую голову.  
— а кто сказал, что я ребенок? мне двадцать. если ты обо мне, конечно, — торопливо добавил Питер, выглядя при этом слегка обиженным, но и не теряя своего непонятного восхищения им, Дэдпулом. — хотя не то чтобы тут кроме нас четверых был кто-то еще, и, знаешь, я очень давно хотел поработать с тобой в паре! это охренительно круто, — не смущаясь присутствия Кэпа, затараторил он, — то, как ты сражаешься, но меня буквально не подпускали к тебе до этого момента. у меня столько вопросов! к слову, я че…  
— божечки, это так лестно! — настроение Уэйда со скоростью света стало веселым, и он перебил этого ангелочка, — а еще то, как ты тараторишь, просто очаровательно. но, спорим на тако, что ты все равно не сможешь победить в этом меня?  
— Тони, я же говорил, что они поладят!  
— я вижу, — со скрежетом отозвался Старк. — может, мы уже вернемся к обсуждению задания?!

как они потом выяснили, Питер был тем самым Человеком-Пауком, о котором твердил весь Нью-Йорк последний месяц. и Дэдпул на полном серьезе корил себя за то, что не узнал про этого пирожочка раньше. рядом с ним даже таблички вели себя как влюбленные пиздючки, не высовываясь с подъебами лишний раз. и он назвал бы минусом то, что о них прознал Питер, но его реакция быстро стерла такую мысль, потому как, окей, шизофрения и голоса в тыкве этого странного гика не испугали ну вот ни на милипиздриночку.  
и, серьезно, все начиналось как гребаная дружба, чего так не хватало порой Уэйду. игрули, пицца, сериалы и киношки под попкорн, тако после заданий где-нибудь на крыше или мосту под ночным небом, различные задания. круто пролетело полтора года, а?  
а потом как-то в сраное рождество (нет, не сраное, на самом деле, а самое охуенное за всего его тридцать долбанных лет, мать его за ногу), в самый сочельник, когда этот студентик должен бы тусить с Мстителями на вечеринке Старка или со своей милейшей тетушкой, а не сидеть с его раковой задницей, случилось ужасное… прекрасное… неповторимое!  
— Уэйд, ты знаешь, — маски были сняты, и снежинки так невообразимо прекрасно падали на кучеряшки малыша Питти, так завораживающе. серьезно, думал Уэйд и его голоса, рядом с ними на мосту сидит, грозясь застудить почки (о да, иногда они забывали, что Питер не просто человек), самое прекрасное творение природы. с этими карими глазоньками, с этими тоненькими губками, на которых сияет (серьезно, он видит этот свет, и нет, это не глюки от морфия или типа того, и даже не от кокса Эл) застенчивая и отчего-то нервная улыбка.  
— ты, блять, очарователен, Спайди.  
— я… — парень отвел взгляд, покраснев, и тряхнул головой. когда он вновь повернулся к нему, то нижняя губа была закушена столь сильно, что на ней появились капельки крови, которые поморщившийся Паук слизал юрким языком. — я тоже так считаю.  
Уэйд неопределенно хмыкнул и сюрпнул горячим вишневым глинтвейном.  
— я… я не о себе, Уэйд. я имею в виду тебя. я считаю тебя очаровательным. на самом деле, знаешь, — у парня словно второе дыхание открылось, и он вновь, как и в первую их встречу, затараторил. только в этот раз Питер оказался к нему еще ближе: он всем телом наклонился к нему и глядел прямо ему в глаза; его собственный стакан с глинтвейном оказался вдруг сильно сжат, и Паук, никак на это не отреагировав, кинул его куда-то вниз. — я так давно хотел это тебе сказать. я тобой очарован. ты мне нравишься, Уэйд. не просто как друг. ну, ты знаешь, мне хочется тебя обнимать и целовать. и я решил рискнуть похерить дружбу, но признаться тебе, потому что, Уэйд, я правда заебался держать все в себе. и я не требую от тебя того, чтобы ты как в какой-то розовой истории накинулся на меня со словами, что это все взаимно, просто, знаешь… господи, я только что правда призн?..  
и, конечно же, Питер не договорил, потому что Уэйд сделал именно то, чего ангелочек «не требовал от него». ну, с поправкой на дэдпульность.  
и это была история о том, как два вишневых глинтвейна упали с моста, а парочка суперов впервые поцеловалась, буквально слыша в воздухе перезвон колокольчиков. _у счастья вишневый вкус, вы знали?.._

— вы издеваетесь, да? — прохрипел Уэйд, прижимая его к себе. — захуем вы все это показали мне?  
 _ **мы тоже любили его. мы пытались, Уэйд, пытались защитить его.**_  
 **но Питер мертв и мы не смогли это предотвратить. пойдем же и разъебем тех кто виноват в этом. я хочу мести хочу чтобы тот сукин сын корчился в блядской агонии настолько долго насколько сможет вытерпеть наши пытки. ты же дашь мне контроль?**  
 _не то чтобы я прельщал это, но я согласен с Желтым._  
— сукины дети, вы не любили его так… так, как я!..  
 _спрячь его. и иди, надери ублюдку задницу._

все вокруг адово трещало. Паук сражался где-то там, на периферии, где, как думалось Уэйду, было безопаснее всего. сам он находился в самом центре заварушки. не то чтобы Мстители отчаялись настолько, что позвали его, нет, Уэйд пришел вместе со своим почти-что-мужем. самим, мать его, Человеком-Пауком. потому что десять лет счастливой совместной жизни это вам не в ванной подрочить!  
 _годовщина через месяц, мы придумали, что подарить ангелочку?_  
 **может наши самодельные фигурки будут как раз кстати?! мне кажется Питти обрадуется увидев нас в платье потому что в нем мы сексуальнее чем если бы на нас были только чулки.**  
звучит интересно, парни, но сейчас очередная битва за Большое Яблоко, так что заткнулись бы вы!  
коммуникатор Старка Уэйд обычно игнорировал, но сейчас произнесли его имя, а не отвечать невежливо, даже если это Старк (уж этому Питер его смог научить):  
— что такое, Железная Банка? я тут немного занят! — и тут малышка Беа рассекла плохого парня надвое, подтверждая слова хозяина.  
— Уэйд, — голос Старка звучал странно, — найди Питера. кажется, у него сломался коммуникатор — он не отвечает.  
— окей, Железная Банка.  
чувствуя (или предчувствуя?) нечто странное, Уэйд даже не пошутил как обычно, а молча и быстро понесся в ту сторону, где в последний раз мелькала красно-синяя задница его почти-что-мужа.  
и нигде-то его не было.  
Уэйд хмурился все сильнее, прохаживаясь между обломками зданий, пока не увидел…  
скажите, что это мои блядские галлюцинации, хотелось завопить ему, скажите, блять, скажите!  
увы, из горла вырвался лишь булькающий звук, а потом его и вовсе свело спазмом, да так, что дышать стало совершенно невозможно.  
Уилсон упал на колени перед беспамятным телом Питера и перевернул его на спину. бессмертное сердце сжалось, а потом рассыпалось, когда он увидел, что его ангелочку снесли полголовы.


End file.
